


So close

by madbrilliant84



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Inception Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbrilliant84/pseuds/madbrilliant84
Summary: What if it had hit him an inch to the right?





	So close

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little drabble for my Inception Bingo-card! The square was called "Crying during sex". I also made a little pic-set. Hope you like it :D 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just playing.

_The job had been a mess from the get-go so Eames wasn’t surprised to see Arthur fighting off a gang of thugs when he awoke from the dream. The pointman had shot himself out early because he had “a hunch”. Sometimes Eames found his instincts creepy but right now he was more than grateful for them._

_After an exchange of bullets and punches both of them managed to get out of the premises and to their get-away vehicle that they swapped as soon as possbile. When they’d made their way out of the city and Arthur was sure that no one had followed them they stopped at a motel._

_There hadn’t been time for damage assesment yet so when they got into their room, the first things Eames did was check the other man for injuries. Arthur had been in a couple of nasty fistfights and he wanted to make sure there hadn’t been any serious damage. No, they weren’t in a relationship although they were hooking-up regularly and their bickering had become considerably less with time but that didn’t mean that Eames wanted Arthur to bleed all over the place._

_“Stop fussing Eames! I’m fine!”  
_

_“Of course you are, darling. I take it all those bruises and the blood are just in my imagination, yeah?”  
_

_Eames paused when he saw a rather vicious looking scratch on Arthur’s temple. Was that a….?_

_“Arthur, you have a bullet graze on your temple.”  
_

_“Hm? Oh yeah, one of them shot at me from close range. Pretty shitty if you ask me.”  
_

_“You mean that someone shot at your head, missed you by millimeters and you think he should have practiced more?”  
_

_Eames looked at him like he was insane. Which he was. How was Arthur not shook after almost loosing his life? The forger felt something terrible knot in his stomach thinking about what might have been but he didn’t needle Arthur further about it._

_They wrapped each other’s wounds and as so often, applying plasters and bandages turned into exchanging first soft and then more demanding touches. It didn’t take long until were naked on the bed, exchanging sloppy kisses. But somehow Eames wasn’t able to shake that sinking feeling he had since he saw Arthur’s wound. He didn’t even notice something was wrong until Arthur pulled back from the kiss._

_“Hey, are you alright?” Arthur asked softly, tracing a finger down Eames’ cheek. Only then did the forger feel the tears that slowly running down his cheek. He hadn’t even noticed that he started crying. He closed his eyes and nodded his head.  
_

_“I’m fine, darling. Nothing to worry about.” He looked at Arthur and tried to give him a reassuring smile. Judging by the look on Arthur’s face he wasn’t doing a particularly good job.  
_

_“Eames…”  
_

_“No, really love. Don’t worry about it. Just a little shell-shocked from today.”  
_

_Arthur didn’t look convinced but he didn’t protest when Eames resumed his kisses._

_The forger’s mind was reeling though. He had just realized, that he’d give his life to protect the man he had almost lost today._

_xxx_

_fin_


End file.
